Biała suknia ślubna! Bunny panną młodą
Biała suknia ślubna! Bunny panną młodą (jap. 純白ドレスの夢！うさぎ花嫁になる Junpaku doresu no yume! Usagi hanayome ni naru, ang. Dream of a Pure White Dress! Usagi Becomes a Bride) – 16 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym Usagi próbuje zostać panną młodą. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 27 czerwca 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Ten odcinek zaczynamy na lekcji szycia. Zajęcia są tak fascynujące, że część uczniów śpi... A może to ta pogoda? Sama nauczycielka też wydaje się być lekko nieobecna. W następnej scenie Usagi oraz jej przyjaciółka Naru raczą się lodami, dyskutując o dość niezwykłym zachowaniu nauczycielki oraz możliwych tego przyczynach. Nagle jak zwykle niespodziewanie pojawia się Umino z najnowszymi wiadomościami dotyczącymi zaręczyn panny, a teraz już pani Higure Akiyamy. Scena kończy się, ku rozpaczy Umino, postanowieniem Usagi o wyjściu za mąż przed 25 rokiem życia. Po chwili jesteśmy świadkami rozmowy wychowawczyni Usagi, Haruny Sakurady z panią Akiyamą. Obie kobiety są podekscytowane zbliżającą się ceremonią, a całą scenę obserwuje z swego wozu Nephrite. Jak można się domyśleć, gwiazdy wyznaczyły panią Akiyamę na następną ofiarę Królestwa Ciemności. Tymczasem Usagi jest świadkiem wesela i zachwyca się urodą panny młodej. Oczywiście niemal od razu zaczyna fantazjować o własnym weselu jednocześnie z Tuxedo Mask i Motokim. Z świata marzeń wyrywa ją pewne poruszenie. Ogłoszony zostaje konkurs na ręcznie wykonaną suknię ślubną, który odbędzie się w Jūban Hall. Nagrodą dla zwycięzcy jest darmowe wesele w terminie do uzgodnienia. Tak Rei jak i Usagi są bardzo zainteresowane wzięciem udziału. Niestety żadna z nich nie potrafi szyć. Rei postanawia wykorzystać mamę Usagi, Ikuko, o której wie, że jest pełnoetatową gospodynią domową, więc wydaje się jej logiczne, że i szyć musi potrafić. Jednak po serii komplementów, jakimi obdarowuje tę uroczą kobietę, przeżywa szok, dowiadując się, że jej plan spełza na niczym. Mama Usagi szyć nie potrafi, więc trzeba kombinować inaczej. Usagi chce wykorzystać Ami, jednak ta proponuje jej najpierw naukę podstaw z książek, a czasu przecież coraz mniej. Rei natomiast chce "wypożyczyć" ślubne kimono z świątyni swego dziadka, jednak on nie jest zbyt chętny na współpracę. Oskarża nawet wnuczkę, że ta chciała uciec z domu z nieznajomym facetem (oczywiście przemilcza fakt, że sam podrywa niemal każdą napotkaną dziewczynę). Usagi po niepowodzeniu z Ami chce skorzystać z porady swojej nauczycielki szycia, jednak o zgrozo, ona również bierze udział w konkursie. "Pomaga" jej w tym Nephrite, który podrzuca jej piękny jedwab zainfekowany swoim demonem. Kobieta zmienia się diametralnie i spędza całe dnie na szyciu, wyrzucając nawet swego przyszłego męża. Tymczasem Usagi z braku funduszy na porządny materiał, zamierza "pożyczyć" ulubione zasłony swojej mamy i spożytkować je na szczytny cel, czyli uszycie sukni. Przyłapana na tym, zgadza się na 3 miesięczne potrącanie kieszonkowego, byle tylko móc szyć. Jej determinacja jest wręcz bolesna. W końcu nadchodzi wielki dzień, a Luna jest pewna co do opętania pani Akiyamy. Choć Usagi niezmiernie się stara, z jej sukni nie wychodzi nic poza poranionymi palcami. Ale od czego jest magiczny długopis? Szybka przemiana i panna młoda jak z obrazka. Konkurs jest jednak niespodziewanie przerwany przez pojawienie się opętanej nauczycielki szycia, która hipnotyzuje wszystkich obecnych. Z Usagi jej się to nie udaje, gdyż spod jej sukni wyskakuje Luna i ostrzega dziewczynę przed niebezpieczeństwem. Energia osiąga jednak szczyt i demon wydostaje się na wolność. Tym razem jest to ogromna czarna wdowa, ale szybka interwencja czarodziejek powoduje, że jak zwykle wszystko wraca do normy. Wprawdzie z darmowego wesela nici, ale pozostaje jeszcze ceremonia pani Akiyamy oraz bukiet ślubny, który złapany w odpowiednim momencie zapewnia szybkie zamążpójście. Zgadnijcie, kto go złapie? Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Luna – Keiko Han * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Gurio Umino – Keiichi Nanba * Haruna Sakurada – Chiyoko Kawashima * Ikuko Tsukino – Sanae Takagi * Dziadek Rei – Tomomichi Nishimura * Nephrite – Katsuji Mori * Higure Akiyama – Yūko Mita * Widow – Yūko Mita * Narzeczony Higure Akiyamy – Michitaka Kobayashi Galeria Zapowiedź odc16.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep16_1.jpg Ep16_2.jpg Ep16_3.jpg Ep16_4.jpg Ep16_5.jpg Ep16_6.jpg Ep16_7.jpg Ep16_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Usagi jako panna młoda (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii